


Someone Help Kyle Broflovski

by kaythulu



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual Kenny McCormick, Bisexual Stan Marsh, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Gay Kyle Broflovski, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kyle is really gay and his best friends are really hot ok, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OT3, Switch Kenny McCormick, Switch Stan Marsh, Top Stan Marsh, oh they are all 17-18 in this, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythulu/pseuds/kaythulu
Summary: It's hard enough being in love with your childhood best friend.Unfortunately for Kyle Broflovski, he was in love with both of them.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	1. The Kenny Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Because poly Kyle x Stan x Kenny is good and everyone is sleeping on it.

It was hard enough being in love with your childhood best friend.

It was another thing entirely to be in love with both of your childhood best friends at the same time.

Kyle wasn’t sure when he exactly fell in love with Stan, though he guesses he has been in love with him since the fourth grade, and one day it just sort of hit him that the excited nervous feeling he got when he looked at the black haired boy’s face was something more than just normal friendship. 

Kenny was a bit easier to specify the exact moment Kyle realized his feelings. It was the first day back to school, the first day of high school. Kyle had spent the entire summer with Stan, trying to ignore the jealous feelings that arose when Stan complained about his on again off again with Wendy, which just got more turbulent over the summer. The two barely got to see Kenny at all, as he was off working any minimum wage job that would hire 14 year olds. Kyle vaguely remembered Kenny telling them how he was determined to buy Karen a bicycle or something. He wasn’t really paying attention when Kenny told him he wasn’t going to be around over the summer, being too distracted by Stan’s growth spurt.

Kyle spent that summer trying to ignore how affected he really was by Stan suddenly being so much… bigger than him. The growth spurt it, and Stan was easily over 6 feet. Kyle could lay claim to being 5’7 on a good day, but Stan was just so… tall now. And muscular. Stan was always the athlete out of all of them, but as summer football practice went on, Kyle couldn’t help but notice the way Stan was filling out his uniform. Kyle spent an embarrassing amount of time sitting on the bleachers watching Stan during practice, under the guise of just being there to support his best friend. (Which he supposed wasn’t a lie, he did want to support his best friend but he didn’t need to know Kyle was mostly there to look at him in those stupidly tight pants).

As summer ended and everyone started their first year of high school, Kyle will never forget when he saw Kenny back for the first time. He had grown, that was for sure. He wasn’t as tall as Stan, but he still towered over Kyle, who had given up on the idea of at least being as tall as Butters was now. Whatever job Kenny was working over the summer, it was clearly labor intensive, and Kyle couldn’t help but imagine those strong arms picking him up without any troubles. A thought that once it entered his brain, just refused to leave.

Everyone else seemed to notice too, just how kind puberty had been to Kenny. He was incredibly handsome, having several cuts on his face doing whatever manual work he had been doing for the past three months. He was no longer drowning in his orange parka, and you could actually see his face. He almost always wore a smirk, and Kyle had to pretend he didn’t completely swoon when Kenny looked over at him and flashed a smile in his direction. 

Kyle no longer just had thoughts about his best friend pinning him down with his strong, muscular arms, but both his best friends teaming up on him, holding him down and towering over him as they took whatever they wanted from him.

Needless to say, a lot of cold showers were had freshmen year.

That was over two years ago, and while Kyle had gotten better at controlling these thoughts during class time and hang outs, he still indulged in these fantasies in the privacy of his home. He had also accepted the simple fact that it was never going to happen. 

Stan was still in a turbulent relationship with Wendy, except this time he coped with their frequent breakups by raiding his dad’s beer until he was stupid, forcing Kyle and Kenny to deal with his drunkenness while he cried about how much he  _ loves  _ her and how unfair life was.

And Kenny? Well… it was complicated.

While Kyle had accepted he was gay long ago, it was still an aspect of himself he was not comfortable sharing with others. Sure, he knew South Park High, with all its oddities and strange characters, was incredibly accepting (hell, Tweek and Craig were still together all these years, and no one even bats an eye when the two make-out against Craig’s locker during study hall), it was something he himself was uncomfortable with. 

Which is why it was surprising when Kenny had come out unapologetically as bisexual, and was infamous for his multiple flings with both girl and boy students. Kyle tried to pretend he wasn’t both incredibly angry at his confidence to do whatever the fuck he wanted, but also jealous at his hookup stories with the other guys in the school. Kenny never went into too much detail into his love life, but Kyle knew when he was seeing someone, as it wasn’t uncommon to see him with an arm around someone new one week, and then seeing him making out under the bleachers with a completely different person the next week.

Kenny was also just a huge flirt in general with almost everyone he met, and that included Kyle. Kyle tried his best to ignore him, which frankly was difficult when the guy you love is constantly wrapping his arms around your waist, or coming up behind you and resting his head on your shoulder to blow in your ear (This was Kenny’s favorite thing to do, as Kyle is “the perfect height” for resting his head on).

But Kenny did this with everyone, right? He was just a touchy guy in general, so Kyle didn’t think for a second that the playful flirting actually meant anything, despite him wishing it did.

It was just a simple fact. Kyle was in love with his two incredibly tall, strong and handsome best friends, and he was just going to have to live with this fact until he died.

Currently, it is nearing the end of junior year. Kyle was at home, studying for an upcoming AP history test. The only thing Kyle really had going for him were his grades, and he was all set to graduate at the top of his class. His phone began ringing, glancing over to where it lay on his deck charging, the words “Kenny McCormick” flashed before him. His heart skipped, a side effect of being hopelessly in love with your best friends, trying to ignore the giddy feeling he gets when one of his best friends calls him. 

He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves, and picks up the phone.

“Hey Kenny,” he answers, trying to keep his voice steady, “what’s going on, dude?”

“She broke up with him again.” He heard Kenny sighing, already sounding exasperated.

“Again? This is like the 3rd time this month, dude.” Kyle responded, rolling his eyes to himself. 

“Yeah, Stan is saying this time it’s ‘permanent’ though. I just got off the phone with him, and he already sounds real fucked up.” 

Kyle could tell by Kenny’s voice that he was frustrated and upset. Despite how ridiculous Stan and his relationship with Wendy was, and how Kyle and Kenny have been begging for him to just break up with her for good, it still hurt every time to see just how upset Stan got whenever this happened.

Kyle felt a tinge of anger at Wendy. Obviously this was not her fault, but he couldn’t help but be mad at the fact that Wendy got to be with Stan, and how miserable she seemed to make him. If only Stan could just wake up and realize that Kyle was who he should be. If only Stan would realize Kyle would never constantly be breaking up with him, if only he realized that Kyle would love him unconditionally, that he would be there for him no matter what, that he would-

“Kyle? You there?” Kenny’s voice rang out in his ear, breaking him from his intrusive thoughts.

“What… oh yeah, I’m here. I was just…. Never mind. Anyways, I assume you want me to head over to his house?”

“Holy shit, dude. Please. He sounded awful on the phone, like, worse than usual. I don’t know what happened, but it really fucked him up.” 

Kyle sighed, closing his history book. Thankfully it was a Friday, so he didn’t have to worry about staying up till 2am to take care of an eventually drunk and overly emotional Stan.

“Alright, I’m heading over.”

Kyle walked the short distance to Stan’s house. Judging from the driveway, Stan seemed to be the only one home. Thank god, since the last time Randy was home during one of Stan’s emotional drunk breakdowns, he just ended up getting drunk with his son and the two ended up fighting. Looking back at it now, it was actually pretty funny, but at the time, Kyle remembered being so angry with the both of them, he didn’t talk to Stan for a week. Kyle actually thought that maybe the spell Stan had on him was broken, but then Stan apologized to him, giving him those adorable puppy eyes while looking down on him.  _ Damn him for being so tall _ . And all Kyle could imagine was Stan pushing him up against the locker, holding him there with his weight while pressing his lips against Kyle’s neck….

Kyle shook his head, willing the daydream away as he approached the front door, wasting no time opening it. Before him was a familiar site. Stan, already two beers in, sitting on the living room couch looking absolutely miserable. In fact, he looked worse than usual, Kyle noted.

Stan didn’t even notice Kyle walking in, or if he did, he didn’t seem to care, too busy drinking and crying to himself. Kyle sighed, walking over and sitting next to his best friend.

“Hey dude.” Kyle said, patting the other boy’s shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort him.

Stan sniffled a bit, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, “... hey dude,” Stan responded, the tone of his voice making Kyle feel a shot of pain straight through his heart.

As annoying as taking care of his drunk friend can be, it truly did hurt to see Stan like this. It is always tough watching your best friend going through a tough time, but having to watch your best friend who you are in love with was hell. There had been a few nights after getting a drunk depressed Stan to bed where Kyle laid in his own bed, crying himself to sleep about how much it hurt to watch Stan get his heart broken over and over, and how he couldn’t do anything about it.

The two sat in comfortable silence, Stan drinking his third beer and Kyle awkwardly patting his shoulder, trying to stave off a blush at how close Stan was and how he could just… feel how much taller and broader Stan was compared to him.

A few minutes passed when the unmistakable sound of Kenny’s old, loud as hell truck pulled into the driveway. Kenny walked into the living room, quickly grabbing himself a beer in the kitchen before having to listen to the reason Wendy broke up with him this time. When he returned, he was holding a beer, as well as a Coke.

“Here, dude.” Kenny said, throwing the Coke can in Kyle’s direction. Kyle caught it with ease, and his heart jumped at the gesture. Unlike Stan and Kenny, who had basically been drinking this shit since they were ten years old, Kyle found beer to be revolting, and didn’t understand how his friends could drink eight cans of the stuff in one night. Since these “Listen to Stan get Drunk and Cry About Wendy” nights had become a regular occurrence, Kenny made sure the Marsh fridge always was stocked with soda for Kyle, a gesture that made Kyle fall even more in love with the blonde-haired boy.

Kenny took his seat in the usual spot, on the floor leaning back against the TV. From this spot, Kenny’s body was basically leaning against Kyle’s leg. Kyle felt himself blushing a bit from the contact, turning his face away from his friends while Kenny began the conversation.

“Alright, dude. What did you do this time?” Kenny asked, opening the beer and taking a long swig from the can.

Stan sniffled again, “...she’s gone, you guys. For real this time.”

“Dude, you say this literally every fucking time she does this. And guess what? She takes you back, always. I don’t know why you think this time is any different from the last hundred fucking times” Kenny argued, causing Stan to let out a gross sob that made Kyle’s heart ache.

“Kenny, you don’t understand dude. This time is different. She… she didn’t leave me for some stupid petty shit like usual.”

“Well, why did she leave you this time?” Kenny asked, crushing his already finished beer can in his hand.

“She… she found someone else.” Stan cried out, the realization of the words he said causing him to start sobbing.

Kyle and Kenny both looked at each other in alarm. This was different. Normally, Wendy broke up with Stan for some small thing that could have easily been solved if Stan could stop being a sarcastic asshole for ten seconds. Kenny quietly got up to grab Stan another beer.

“Who did she leave you for?” Kenny questioned, the tone of his voice softening. 

Stan was quiet for a few seconds, chugging the beer Kenny had gotten him and crushing it in his hands like Kenny had just a few moments before.

“.... Bebe.” Stan finally answered, hiding his face in his hands almost in disbelief.

Kyle felt himself audibly gasp at Stan’s answer. Wendy had been openly pansexual since the fourth grade, but Bebe? Kyle remembered that Bebe was one of the few people he had technically “kissed,” though any kiss that happened when he was nine definitely did not count.

Kenny looked just as surprised, his eyes widening.

“Dude…. Bebe? She’s into girls?” 

“I don’t fucking know, dude. Apparently. When Wendy first told me her and Bebe were seeing each other, I just laughed in her face, man. Like… the two were always flirty with each other, I guess. They even made out a few times when they were both drunk, but I always assumed that was just what girls did. I don’t know, but apparently it’s for real. And Bebe, the total bitch, sent me this long ass text basically telling me it’s true and that I need to just get the fuck over it and finally move on with my life after nearly a decade. And all Wendy had to say was that she and Bebe were ‘in love’ and that I needed to find someone else who can ‘handle me’ or whatever the fuck. It’s just bullshit.”

Stan started to get drunk, obvious in the way he began slurring over his words, repeatedly now just calling Bebe a series of awful names. Kenny and Kyle just sat and let him rant, the reality still not settling in for Kyle. Stan and Wendy seemed to truly be over, and Kyle was happy about it. Feelings of guilt crept onto him, how he shouldn’t be happy just because the boy he is in love with is now single. Regardless of his relationship status, it would never truly happen between him and Stan. Stan wasn’t gay, and Kyle was forever closeted. The reality is that Stan would get over it by next week, and probably find a girlfriend in one of the senior cheerleaders who are always trying to talk to him. There was no reason to be happy about this, but Kyle couldn’t help the feelings of glee that Wendy would no longer be a source of pain in Stan’s life.

As Stan drank more and ranted, it eventually reached the point where Stan had seemingly forgotten why he was so upset, and the three began talking about other stuff, their school life, the football team, Kenny’s shitty factory job. This was Kyle’s favorite part. Despite how stupid drunk Stan was, he seemed to forget about his girl issues, and was able to just talk about whatever was on his mind. These moments were precious to Kyle, being able to talk and joke with his two best friends, and seeing their smiles and hearing their laughs, making Kyle fall in love with the both of them all over again..

Kyle longed for this, to be able to be with these two, talking and laughing forever. He knew that was a pipe dream, that high school would soon be over, and they would have to separate. And Kyle hoped that going off to college would help him move on from the painful unrequited love of his best friends, but for now, he cherished these moments where they got to be together, got to be themselves.

Kyle lost track of time as their conversation went on, and Stan was obviously becoming more and more tired, which is why Kyle now found himself sitting against the couch on the floor next to Kenny while Stan slept, having fallen asleep in a drunken stupor.

“So… Wendy and Bebe, huh? Didn’t see that one coming.” Kenny said, still drinking beer. Unlike Stan, who could only drink a couple of beers before getting intoxicated, Kenny seemed to never get drunk ever. In fact, Kyle had lost track of how many beers Kenny had drank tonight, but unlike Stan, he seemed to be completely sober. 

“Yeah…” Kyle responded, still in disbelief. “It’s... unexpected, for sure."

“But you know, I’m kind of happy. No disrespect to Wendy, but that girl was always way too fucking good for Stan to begin with. She deserves someone who isn’t an asshole, y’know?”

Kyle snorted, “you calling Stan an asshole, dude?”

Kenny laughed, finishing off his whatever number of beers, “Uhh, yeah dude. He is a total asshole. Has been since third fucking grade.” 

Kyle laughed again, nodding in agreement, though it was dark enough in the room that Kenny likely didn’t see it, the only light source being the muted TV showing some football game that neither Kyle or Kenny cared about.

“Say, what about you Kyle? Isn’t Bebe your ex?”

Kyle glared at Kenny, “dude, that was in like third grade. And that was just Stan using me to try to impress Wendy. It totally didn’t count.”

Kenny simply hummed in response, glancing over at Kyle with that stupid sexy smirk of his that totally did not give Kyle butterflies in his stomach and make his heart beat so fast it felt like it could stop any moment…

“Have you ever dated anyone that did count?

Kyle froze, looking the opposite way in embarrassment. He knew, and Kenny knew, the answer was no. Kyle had been so in love with his two dumbass friends for so long, the thought of trying to date anyone else in South Park never even crossed his mind. That, plus the list of openly gay men included one of his dumbass friends and his two friends who were literally dating each other, Kyle had just accepted the fact that he was likely going to die alone.

The deafening silence seemed to give Kenny the answer he needed.

“Hey dude. It’s totally okay that you haven’t found anyone yet. I’m sorry for even asking.”

Kyle stayed silent, still looking away, trying to process how he felt in this moment of having the object of your affections asking you about dating.

“Kyle, come on, I’m sorry. Can you at least look at me?”

Kyle remained frozen for a few moments, before turning his head to face Kenny, who was… a lot closer than he thought.

Like… a lot closer.

So close in fact, their noses were practically touching. Kyle couldn’t remember the last time he was ever this close to Kenny, and he tried his best to remain calm, holding his breath for Kenny to back away and create some room between them.

Except he didn’t move, instead keeping direct eye contact with Kyle, almost as if he was studying his face for an answer to a question he never asked.

Kyle literally couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Kenny was just… so close, he could feel his breath on his skin, causing Kyle’s brain to short circuit completely. Why wasn’t Kenny moving away? 

“Hey…” Kenny whispered, his mouth flipping into that stupid, sexy smirk that definitely did not make Kyle feel weak in the knees.

The two then stared at each other in silence, Kenny’s eyes still studying Kyle's face, at one point he even licked his lips, causing Kyle to notice just how close Kenny’s lips were. He couldn’t breathe as he stared at Kenny’s lips, imagining how soft they would be against his own slightly chapped ones. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Kenny right here, how Kenny was surely a much better kisser than he was, how Kenny would be patient with Kyle’s inexperience and guide him through it, how Kenny would discover his weak spots quickly, taking advantage of them and making Kyle melt in his arms as he kissed him...

He was so close, and was it Kyle’s imagination or was he getting closer… Kyle’s eyes bulged as he realized Kenny WAS getting closer, leaning into him-

Kyle and Kenny both jumped in surprise, backing away from each other as Stan’s loud, drunken snores began echoing through the dark room. Kyle could feel the heat rushing to his ears, his head. He didn’t know what the hell just happened, but whatever it was, he needed to get away from Kenny to make sure he couldn’t see just how flushed he was from being within kissing range of the other boy.

“I- I just remembered I have, uhh, a history… thing I have to work on. I should really get going,” Kyle stumbled out, picking himself up off the floor and quickly grabbing his coat, avoiding making eye contact with Kenny, still sitting on the floor looking up at Kyle in confusion and… was that hurt in his eyes?

Kyle was vaguely aware of Kenny calling after him as he quickly left, but he couldn’t bring himself to look back. He knew if he had stayed any longer, he would just be thinking about how close Kenny’s lips had been to his, the way Kenny had been studying him, as if he knew exactly what Kyle was thinking.  _ And fuck what if he did know?  _ What if Kyle just blew his secret forever because he sat down too close to him, and he couldn’t control how his body reacted to being in such close contact with one of the boys he loved. 

He ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as he got his breathing under control, out of breath due to his sprint back to his house, and how worked up he was over Kenny’s handsome face being so close, he could still feel his breath on him and the smell of the cheap beer he had been drinking.

Sighing, Kyle fell on his bed, exhausted and still flushed. Closing his eyes, his mind wandered to scenes where Stan hadn’t interrupted them. In his dreams, Kenny gave Kyle one last smirk, before closing the gap between them, crushing their lips together. Kyle jumped in surprise, but tried to kiss back despite his limited experience. Kenny draped his body over Kyle as he kissed him with more urgency, licking into his mouth. Kyle felt dizzy, squirming against the couch as Kenny’s tongue explored his mouth, drawing moans out of the red-haired boy. 

When Kenny pulled away, Kyle knew he looked a mess, his face flushed bright red, lips swollen and breath gone. Kenny smiled down at him, leaning in again but this time down to Kyle’s neck.

“You better keep it down,” Kenny whispered, leaving kisses on Kyle’s neck, “you don’t want to wake Stan up, do you?”

Kyle’s thoughts shifted to Stan waking up and seeing Kenny necking at Kyle as he sat against the couch, a squirming and moaning mess. But instead of getting angry, he would sit down next to Kyle, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look at him before crashing his lips against Kyle’s, his tongue entering his mouth as Kyle gasped in surprise, as he felt Kenny’s hand travel down his chest, teasing him as he drew his hand lower and lower until…

Kyle suddenly awoke, still wearing the clothes from yesterday, the morning sun from the window shining onto his face. Groaning, he grabbed his extra pillow and screamed into it, a common occurrence after his Stan and Kenny dreams. He feared having to face Kenny tomorrow at night, not trusting himself to remember last night the next time he sees his face. Forcing himself up to shower, he decided to turn his phone off the day to focus solely on studying.

It was going to be a long day.

Come Monday, Kyle was determined to pretend that nothing had happened in hopes of repairing whatever damage may or may not had happened with Kenny. Hell, maybe Kyle was completely overthinking it, and Kenny will have completely forgotten it had happened. His thoughts raced as he stood at his locker, grabbing his books, when he was suddenly hugged from behind.

Kyle yelped, dropping his books onto the floor. The familiar smell of cheap cologne hit him hard, and he quickly realized it was Kenny, draped over him with his arms wrapped around Kyle’s middle and his head resting on his shoulder.

“Mornin’ Kyle,” Kenny murmured sleepily, a little yawn coming out as his grip around Kyle tightened.

“Oh, hey dude. “ Kyle quickly responded back, confused and embarrassed at what was currently happening. Kenny was never this… touchy with him, and he couldn’t remember the last time he and Kenny actually hugged, let alone whatever this was. Kyle expected Kenny to let him go, that this was just a little joke he was playing or something, but Kenny held on, making casual conversation as Kyle tried to compose himself. Kyle’s head was spinning, trying to make sense out of why Kenny was holding him like this. It was almost too much. Finally the first bell rang signaling the start of class. Kenny unwrapped himself from Kyle, allowing Kyle a chance to breathe. 

“See you after class, then Kyle,” Kenny said, throwing Kyle a wink before heading down the hall, leaving Kyle still standing there, confused and red-faced.

What the hell was that?

Little did Kyle know, that was just the beginning. The entire week, Kenny’s casual “flirting” seemed to escalate. Every morning, Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle at this locker, casually talking to him about the upcoming school day or complaints about his family or work. After school, Kenny would meet Kyle at his locker, one hand above Kyle as he leaned over him, almost trapping him against the locker as they discussed their plans for the day. The first time Kenny had done this, Kyle thought his knees were going to give in. The reminder of just how much taller and stronger Kenny was compared to him really getting to him as Kenny loomed over him.

But by the end of the week, Kyle was still confused but both used to and welcomed whatever Kenny was doing. He didn’t want to think too much about it, not wanting to believe this “flirting” was anything more than his usual best friend antics, but the closeness to Kenny was nice, whether it meant anything or not. Despite this newfound attention from Kenny, Kyle had noticed that Stan was keeping a strange distance from him. Kyle had attempted multiple times to talk to the black-haired boy, but every conversation ended just as quickly as it began, with Stan stomping away and Kyle left standing, wondering what he had done wrong.

This went on for about a week before Kyle had finally had enough, and needed answers.

Kyle needed to know what the fuck was going on with Kenny, why his usual playful flirty banter had turned into… whatever the fuck Kenny was doing now. Sending a quick text, he asked Kenny if he could come over to his house later that evening. 

“Are your parents going to be home?”

Kyle stared at the response, confused about what the hell Kenny meant.

“No, they are away for the weekend, but why?”

The response came in a few agonizingly long minutes.

“I’ll be there then, see you at 5 babe ;)”

What the fuck? 

Kenny arrived at Kyle’s house a little after the intended meeting time. Letting himself into the house and into Kyle’s room like usual, Kenny walked into the room, seeing Kyle sitting on his bed, their eyes meeting as Kyle stood up and stormed over to the blonde-haired boy.

“What the fuck is up with you?” Kyle demanded, looking right into Kenny’s eyes.

“What do you mean, Kyle?” Kenny asked, tilting his head in mock confusion.

Kyle made an annoyed noise at Kenny’s apparent ignorance, “what do you mean what do I mean, you dick? You’ve spent the entire week basically groping me and I want to know what the fuck your deal is,” Kyle kept his voice as stern and together as he could, despite feeling like his heart was going to explode any minute.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, locking eyes with Kyle once more. Kyle’s eyes widened, not expecting this question, and not knowing how to answer this question. Of course he didn’t want Kenny to stop with the affection. But, he couldn’t say that out loud to him.

“I… that’s not important. I just want to know why you’ve been doing this.” Kyle pleaded, finally losing any confidence he had and looking away from Kenny, his face starting to burn. He could hear Kenny sigh in annoyance.

“I’ll stop if you want me to, Kyle. But I have a feeling that you don’t want me to stop,” Kenny said daringly, and Kyle could feel Kenny take a step closer to him. Kyle let out a tiny gasp, feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

“I… I don’t…” Kyle mumbled, mostly to himself, his lip quivering. He was still looking down, avoiding eye contact with Kenny as Kenny took another step, now dangerously close to Kyle. Kyle felt hands touching his jaw as Kenny forced Kyle to look him in the eyes. 

“Kyle, I’m not stupid, I know what a crush looks like. And I know you have a crush on me.”

Kyle felt the sudden urge to throw up, like he was just hit over the head with his worst nightmare. Well, this was his worst nightmare, one or both of his best friends learning the truth about how he felt, and promptly breaking off the friendship in disgust. Tears welled as he tried to break out of the grip Kenny had, still avoiding eye contact the best he could.

“Kenny, I’m sorry,” Kyle finally got out, tears threatening to fall, “Please don’t hate me. Please, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just-”

The hand on his jaw vanished and instead Kyle was swept into Kenny’s arms as Kenny embraced Kyle’s trembling body. Kyle hadn’t realized he started crying until he heard Kenny voice cooing in his ears, telling him that it was okay and not to cry anymore.

“Kyle, for the smartest guy in the class, you can be really fucking stupid sometimes,” Kenny chuckled, his hold on Kyle tightening, “you really think I would stop being friends with you just because of that?”

Kyle backed away from Kenny just enough to look at his face again.

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t want to make either of you uncomfortable, or make you hate me or something-” 

“Dude, I don't know if you noticed, but ‘uncomfortable’ isn’t really in my vocabulary. Besides dude, I’m so fucking happy right now, you have no idea.”

Kyle looked visibly confused, causing another chuckle out of Kenny.

“Happy?”

Kenny lifted his hand to wipe a tear from Kyle’s face, “Yeah dude, because I totally have a crush on you back,” he responded, keeping his hand there to cup Kyle’s face gently. Kyle stood in shocked silence, unable to speak or even  _ think _ , the words Kenny just said rushing through his head at lighting speed, trying to comprehend them.

“You- you do?” Kyle replied, feeling stupid but needing Kenny to confirm what he just said. Needing to hear those words again-

“Of fucking course I do, dude. I thought it was pretty obvious. I’ve been in love with you since like 4th grade. For someone as smart as you, you can be really fucking dense sometimes.” 

The hand Kenny had on Kyle’s face began to caress him gently, stroking his cheek like Kyle was something fragile that could break any second. The gentleness of it made Kyle want to cry, as if he already wasn’t letting tears fall, both from earlier embarrassment and learning that Kenny had loved him back, words he never thought he would ever hear from either Kenny or Stan.

Kyle couldn’t bring himself to speak, afraid his emotions would overtake him and make him start sobbing, so instead he closed his eyes, leaning into Kenny’s touch on his face and smiling happily, not wanting this moment to end. Kenny hummed happily, stroking Kyle’s cheek tenderly before moving his hand to Kyle’s jaw.

When Kyle opened his eyes again, Kenny was looking right into them, his own eyes looking down softly at the red-haired boy, “Can I kiss you?” Kenny asked in a whisper, the question and the sensual tone of voice causing Kyle to shiver in response.

Kyle averted his eyes the best he could, “Yeah, but as a warning I- I’ve never really, y’know, kissed anyone before, so I’m sorry if I suck ass at it.” Kenny snorted, cupping Kyle’s face with both his hands. “Oh shut up,” Kenny rolls his eyes, before finally lifting Kyle’s face to his, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, like Kenny was trying to gauge how Kyle reacted to his first real kiss. Heat rose from Kyle’s stomach to his chest, heart beating fast as he parted his lips, letting Kenny wash over him like a wave of warmth. Kyle had no experience to draw on, but he decided that Kenny was a very good kisser, Kenny drawing small whimpers out of Kyle as the kiss became more urgent and heated. 

Kenny momentarily broke the kiss to allow Kyle to breathe before diving in again, his hands moving from Kyle’s face to wrap around his waist. Kyle, unsure what to exactly do with his hands, grabbed the front of Kenny’s shirt, bunching it into his hands as Kenny took his time savoring Kyle’s soft lips. Kyle parted his lips on instinct, his toes curling as he tried to keep up with Kenny’s intense kisses, and soon his knees threatened to give out from how dizzy and out of breath he felt. Apparently, Kenny could sense this, breaking away from Kyle’s lips to leave kisses on his jawline, trailing down to his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses as Kyle whimpered. 

The feeling of Kenny holding on to him to keep him up as he nibbled on his neck was too much for Kyle, his knees giving out on him as he fell onto Kenny’s chest, breathing in the smell of his cheap cologne and the faint smoky smell from his house. Kenny stopped the assault on his neck to hold Kyle closer, rubbing his back as he cooed sweet nothings into Kyle’s ear, telling him how sweet and adorable he was, Kyle’s heart swelling at the praise. 

Kyle was pretty sure he could die right there and then, in Kenny’s warm embrace, and be happy. He slowly pulled from the hug to look at Kenny, “so, uh, does this mean we’re like, dating now?” Kyle asked hesitantly.

Kenny laughed out loud, pulling Kyle back into his arms, “Fuck yeah it does, dude.”


	2. The Kenny AND Stan Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is thrilled to be dating Kenny, but he can't help but think about Stan.  
> Also, Kenny and Kyle have a Serious Moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get the 2nd chapter out by the end of the weekend! I'm officially done with school for a few weeks, so the last two chapters will be a bit longer (and also a bit steamier)

Kyle had spent so long fantasizing about being with his two best friends, that he had no idea what to do now that he was actually dating one. For starters, the only relationship experience Kyle really had was back in 4th grade, which he didn’t think really counted as “relationship experience.” 

Kenny however, had lots of experience, having been actively dating since Kyle could remember. (Which Kyle had to pretend he wasn’t jealous every time Kenny brought around someone new), but he was also aware that those relationships never really lasted long. Whenever Stan or Kyle would ask what happened, Kenny would just shrug and give the “didn’t work out” excuse. Kenny had since told Kyle the reason it never worked out was because he was in love with him, and being with someone else “didn’t feel right,” which made Kyle feel all giddy inside.

The first week of them dating, Kyle noticed a couple of things.

First, Kenny was super affectionate. He already knew this, seeing how he was touchy with whoever he was dating at the time, always having his hand around their waist or even kissing them in the middle of the school hallways. But Kyle was not prepared for just how casual Kenny dotted on him in front of everyone. Kyle didn’t have an issue with Kenny telling everyone about them, knowing that the moment one person found out, it would spread like wildfire because no one at South Park High knew how to keep their mouths shut. Instead of taking the bus to and from school, Kenny would pick him up and take him home in his old beat up truck. 

(While not having to take the loud bus every morning was a plus, the bigger plus was the before school make-out sessions.)

The second and biggest thing Kyle noticed since he and Kenny started dating was that while he and Kenny had gotten closer, Stan had started drifting apart. Kyle had convinced himself that it was because of Stan being busy with football or some other sports thing, but deep down he knew it was because of him and Kenny. When Stan had walked up to Kenny at Kyle’s locker the day after they started dating, Kenny was holding Kyle from behind, hugging him as Kyle grabbed his books from his locker. Stan looked confused as he approached the couple, “Hey dudes, what’s going on?” Stan asked hesitantly, as if he didn’t want to know the answer. Kenny gave a small shrug, “Not much, just hanging out with my new super hot boyfriend.” Kyle lightly jabbed Kenny in the stomach for the embarrassing remark, causing Kenny to laugh and hug Kyle tighter.

Stan was silent for a moment before finally responding, “You two are like, dating now? For real?” 

Kyle glanced to the side to look at Stan, all happiness he was just feeling as Kenny embraced him lovingly melted away, and he was left feeling strange. As much as he loved Kenny and was happy that his feelings were returned, he also still loved Stan just as much, and Stan’s eyes showed an emotion that Kyle couldn’t exactly pinpoint. Kyle swallowed hard, “Oh, uh, yeah, we are. Is- is that cool with you?”

Stan blinked a couple times, silent as if he was trying to figure out what words to say, eventually saying “What? No, yeah that’s.. That’s cool. I don’t give a shit, you guys do what you want.” Kyle wasn’t convinced, but before he could ask what was wrong, Stan grumbled out, “Anyways, I gotta go to class, see you dudes later,” hurrying off. Kyle stood with his mouth open, still trying to process what the hell just happened. “Dude…” Kyle trailed off, mostly to himself, though he knew Kenny could still hear him. “What the fuck is his problem?” Kyle asked, looking over his shoulder at Kenny. Kenny merely shrugged, “Who the fuck knows? Oh, maybe he’s jealous of my super hot boyfriend.” Kyle playfully hit Kenny again, trying to act like he was unaffected by his flirting, but he couldn’t help but feel disturbed at Stan’s odd behavior just then.

Stan was always cool with the fact that Kenny was openly bisexual, but Kyle couldn’t help but feel that maybe he wasn’t okay with learning that his best friend was also gay? Whatever his reason, Stan had officially been ignoring Kyle for the past month, with only the occasional good mornings or random nods of recognition when they passed each other in the school hallway. Kyle’s heart felt heavy, he loved being with Kenny, and was so happy to be dating the boy he loved, but he couldn’t get Stan out of his head. 

His mind had drifted to Stan, causing the blonde-haired boy who was currently laying on top of him to cease his ministrations on Kyle’s neck, much to Kyle’s disappointment, as he groaned out loud at the loss.

It was Friday evening, Kyle’s parents were out taking Ike to a birthday party in Denver, and were likely not coming back until late into the night. The evening started out as a study session, now that Kyle was dating him, his concerns for Kenny’s grades and future only intensified, and he insisted on helping Kenny with his homework. 

The first time Kyle sat Kenny down at his dining room table and forced the other boy to do homework together, Kyle was mid-rant about how worried he was for Kenny’s future, how Kenny was smart and that he only needed to apply himself when Kenny reached across the table, softly pressing his lips to Kyle. “I love you, Kyle,” he whispered. Kyle flushed up to his ears, heat spreading through his body, “I love you too, Kenny,” he whispered back, barely audible but Kenny was so close to his face that there was no way he didn’t hear him, “But I’m still making you do your homework.” Kenny just laughed, pressing one last peck on Kyle’s lips before lounging back into the dining room chair as Kyle began explaining some sort of math formula to him.

__ But the homework for the night was done, and now Kyle laid back on his bed, Kenny sprawled on top of him for their usual after homework make-out session. Kenny was in the middle of laying open mouthed kisses on neck when Kyle’s mind shifted from Kenny to Stan, and Kenny had obviously noticed that Kyle’s head was somewhere else. “You okay, babe?” Kenny asked, concern filling his voice. Kyle blinked a few times, coming back into himself, “Oh, yeah I-I’m good. Sorry, I was just… thinking.”

Kenny gave Kyle a mocking frown, “You were thinking about something else while you’re with me? That’s not very nice, babe,” Kenny said, leaning back in to playfully nip at Kyle’s neck. Kyle yelped, his hands going back to curl in Kenny’s blonde hair. “Shut up, you big baby,” Kyle teased back, pulling on Kenny’s hair to guide his lips back to his. Kenny went easily, eagerly claiming Kyle into a searing open-mouthed kiss that made Kyle’s toes curl and brain shut down again.

Kyle still felt inadequate with his kissing skills compared to Kenny. Kyle was slowly learning how to kiss, but Kenny  _ definitely _ knew how to kiss, and it didn’t take Kenny long to learn how to make Kyle a whimpering, panting mess just from a few kisses. After a month of dating, Kyle was used to the heavy make-out sessions, but that’s all Kenny seemed interested in doing. They would occasionally grind on each other, but apart from that, Kenny didn’t try to take their relationship any further, and Kyle was still learning how to kiss properly, so him trying to take things further was completely out of the question. It wasn’t like Kyle was in any hurry to get to next base or anything, hell Kyle had to stop a couple make-out sessions entirely because he felt too overwhelmed. He was just surprised at how… slow Kenny seemed to be taking their relationship.

Kyle had heard so many rumors about Kenny and his past relationships, that he assumed Kenny would have tried to take things further. It almost made Kyle wonder if he was actually sexy enough for Kenny to want to be with. The rational part of Kyle’s brain knew that this was him being anxious and overthinking, but Kyle still had to wonder why Kenny just didn’t seem interested in having sex with him.

Sensing that something was wrong again, Kenny pulled his lips away, adjusting himself so he could look Kyle in his eyes, “Okay, something is wrong. Am I making you uncomfortable? Because if I am, we can stop-” Kyle quickly grabbed onto Kenny’s shirt, bunching it in his hands. “No! I’m f-fine! I was just wondering why we haven’t-” Kyle’s mouth stopped working the moment he realized what he was about to say, embarrassment peeking as he glanced over to the side, direct eye contact with Kenny becoming too much for him to handle.

“Why haven’t we what, Kyle? Please, talk to me. I promise I won’t laugh.” Kenny’s left hand began to caress his face gently, Kyle gulped, bracing himself. 

“I- I was just wondering why we haven’t, you know, done it yet?” Kyle muttered out, turning his head to the side to try and hide it in the pillows below him. Even without looking, Kyle could feel Kenny’s smirk appearing, and it took all his willpower to not untangle his hands from Kenny’s shirt to hide his embarrassment (and arousal). 

“Oh, Kyle. You’re so fucking cute, you know that?” Kyle pouted angrily, looking back over to Kenny, glaring, “I am not!” Kyle shot back, his glare and obviously embarrassed expression just causing the smirk on Kenny’s face to grow bigger. 

“Okay, first off, you are cute, do not argue with me.” Kyle’s glare grew sharper, but he held his tongue, “and second, the reason we haven’t ‘done it’ yet is because you aren’t ready.” 

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He wasn’t ready yet? How could Kenny possibly know that? Kyle sat up, Kenny scooting back so the two were now sitting across from each other.

“How- how do you know that?” Kyle finally asked, looking down nervously. Kenny took Kyle’s hands into his, rubbing his thumb in a comforting manner as he answered, “Kyle, you’ve never been in a relationship before. I don’t want to rush things with you, you deserve better than that.” Before Kyle could respond, Kenny shushed him, “and besides, I’ve wanted to be with you for a long, long time, Kyle.  _ I  _ want to take this slow, okay?” Kyle was silent for a moment, taking in everything Kenny said.

“But, like, you do want me though, right?” Kyle questioned. Kenny laughed out loud, drawing Kyle close to him so he could whisper right in his ear, “Babe, I want you so bad you have no idea. I dream about it every night, you underneath me, moaning my name out. You already make the hottest sounds when we make-out, I can only imagine how sexy you’ll sound when I finally fuck you,” Kenny breathed right into his ear, nipping at his earlobe, the dirty words making Kyle shiver and let out a small whimper.

As Kyle regained his breathing, Kenny rubbing small circles on his back, the blonde-haired boy spoke up again, “So now that I answered your question, you get to answer mine.” Kyle tilted his head in confusion, unsure what Kenny could possibly want to ask.

“A month ago, when you confessed your undying love for me-” Kyle playfully smacked Kenny on the back, “you said something that I’ve been wondering about for the past month.”

“W-what?” Kyle asked, his brain trying to remember what he exactly said that day, but his memory is clouded from just how nervous he had been.

“You mentioned that you didn’t want to make ‘either of us’ uncomfortable when you admitted you had a crush, which sounds like you had a crush on someone else-” Kyle froze in Kenny’s arms, his eyes started to water. 

_ Fuck. _

This was the one thing he didn’t want Kenny to know, that Kyle also had feelings for Stan. Kyle had hoped his relationship with Kenny (and the weird distance Stan was keeping from him) would help make his feelings for Stan vanish, but it was apparently hard for feelings you’ve had for over a decade to just disappear in a month.

Kenny must have noticed Kyle shaking in his arms, his arms around the red-haired boy tightening as he spoke softly in Kyle’s ear, “Babe, it’s okay. Don’t be upset, I’m not mad, I promise.” Kyle wiped his nose, feeling upset and embarrassed at the same time.

“I’ll tell you, just, please don’t break up with me…” Kenny gave Kyle a smile, hand coming to wipe a tear from Kyle’s face.

“I promise, now just tell me.”

Kyle took a deep breath, settling his nerves as he prepared to speak, “The truth is, I’ve been in love with you for years but I- I am also in love with Stan.” Kyle could hear his voice break, the words he had been keeping a secret for years finally coming to the surface. Kyle looked down, preparing for the worst, that Kenny would be angry at Kyle for having feelings for someone else, and would throw himself off Kyle and stomp out of the room, never speaking to Kyle again.

Instead, however, Kyle was thrown back onto the bed, Kenny throwing himself onto Kyle, laughing to himself as he wrapped Kyle in an embrace that somehow felt different from the past hugs Kenny had given him. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Kyle yelled out, surprised at Kenny’s sudden aggressiveness, but Kenny just chuckled more. 

“God, we’re all such fucking idiots.” Kenny laughed again, Kyle struggling in Kenny’s grip. 

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked, still not understanding what Kenny was doing. 

“Idiot, I love Stan too.” Kenny said, his smile not leaving as he looked up at Kyle, who gazed at Kenny wide-eyed. 

“You-you do?” Kyle nearly shouted at Kenny. Kenny simply nodded. Kyle was silent for a few moments, before finally joining Kenny in laughter.

“God, we are idiots.” Kyle remarked, Kenny shaking his head in agreement, their laughter dying down into giggles as they held each other, the room getting darker as night fell.

That night, the two stayed awake, Kenny holding Kyle to his chest protectively, as they shared all the things they loved about Stan. Kyle wasn’t sure what this meant for their relationship or what it meant for the future, but for now, he was content with enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I made a new tumblr specifically for South Park (@kaythuwu), feel free to follow and also feel free to send me any fic ideas for when I finish up this one!  
> I hope you have a lovely day!


	3. Stan Marsh is Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn chapter.  
> Literally it's all porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped and wrote 10 pages of pure smut. I'm sorry. Plot will happen next chapter, I promise.

Stan Marsh was absolutely _not_ jealous. 

He was absolutely not jealous that the girl he thought he loved was with someone, and he was  _ certainly  _ not jealous that his two best friends were dating and seemingly super happy and in love. He still wasn’t jealous.

Stan sighed, setting his pencil down to take a break from his attempt at doing homework. Stan was usually pretty good when it came to finishing up his school work, despite it usually being bullshit, but the past month had been hard on him. His grades were slipping, he knew, and he also knew this meant he faced possibly getting kicked off the football team. 

But he just couldn’t get Kenny and Kyle out of his head...

Stan slammed shut the textbook that he wasn’t even reading, angrily tossing it at the wall.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He should be bitter and jealous about Wendy, not his best friends, but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his heart when he thinks about Kyle and Kenny together, how it felt like the two had somehow abandoned him. Stan knew that it was ridiculous to even think that way- what his two friends together was none of his business, and them dating was definitely none of his business. 

So why did he feel so betrayed by this? Groaning, he glanced at his phone, the time approaching midnight, way past his bedtime if he wanted to get a decent night sleep before school, though he had given up on decent sleep recently. Going to sleep meant having to close his eyes and picture Kyle and Kenny together, being happy and in love while Stan was absolutely miserable. He couldn’t even bring himself to talk to them anymore, fearing that he would lash out in anger by hearing them talk about their relationship, but Stan also felt lonely without them, how suddenly his own insecurities made him lose his girlfriend and his two best friends who had done nothing wrong.

Stan threw himself on his bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas since he knew a restful night sleep was out of the question anyways. Hugging his pillow, he let his mind wander.

Images of him, Kenny and Kyle together, playing video games and drinking beer (or, in Kyle’s case, soda), talking about how much school or family sucked entered his mind. His brain flashed to himself, dozing off on his living room couch from all the beer, while Kyle and Kenny continued the game. In his dreamscape, his peaceful slumber was interrupted by what sounded like grunt. His eyes opened cautiously as he listened, and he immediately recognized the sound of loud kissing filling the room. His eyes grew wide, face flushing as he heard who he assumed was Kyle panting heavily.

“Kenny, stop, are you crazy? Stan is-  _ ahh,  _ Stan is right there!” He heard Kyle say, his voice raspy. 

“Come on, babe.” Kenny responded back, his voice a pitch lower and husky in a way that made Stan hold back shudder, “He’s asleep. Besides, I think you would be kinda into him waking up and seeing you like this, all red-faced and desperate.” 

Kyle just made a strangled moan in response, and Stan literally couldn’t breath. He should be made that his best friends were making out right in front of him, and  _ in his own house for fuck’s sake,  _ but all he felt was arousal and  _ want.  _

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, Kenny’s teasing voice and Kyle’s whimpers making him lose his composure. He sat up, and glanced down to the floor below, where Kenny was straddling Kyle’s hips, his mouth latched onto his collarbone as Kyle lay flushed, squirming, Kenny’s hand pinning Kyle’s wrists above him. 

“Holy shit…” Stan mumbled out loud, the scene before him even sexier than he imagined. Kyle’s eyes met his, and Stan almost came from how disheveled he looked. His pupils were dilated, his breathing heavy and face burning, both from pleasure and now embarrassment at the realization that Stan had caught them red-handed.

“S-Stan… _ ah _ ” Kyle whispered, a small moan coming out as Kenny sucked on a particularly sensitive area on his throat.

Kenny glanced over, noticing Stan watching the scene intently, giving Stan a smirk as his hand crawled under Kyle’s shirt, lifting it up to stroke Kyle’s chest. 

“Oh, hey Stan. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Kenny teased, his voice still sounding so fucking _sexy_ _Stan couldn’t take it,_ “Though from the looks of it, you don’t seem to mind, huh?” Kenny nodding to Stan, who looked down and realized Kenny was referring to the very prominent bulge he was sporting. 

Stan made an attempt to cover his very obvious boner with his hands, but it was too late. Judging from the heated look Kyle was giving him, the red-haired boy had seen just how turned on Stan was from watching the scene before him.

Kenny just chuckled, his hand wandering from Kyle’s chest down to palm at the now very obvious tent in his jeans. Kyle jerked at the sudden motion, eyes rolling back as he let out a moan, no longer trying to keep his noises quiet.

“If you want to join us, Stan,” Kenny breathed lowly, his own voice starting to sound desperate compared to his previous controlled composure, “I’m sure Kyle would be delighted. Wouldn’t you, babe?” Kenny pressed down harder on Kyle’s clothed dick, causing Kyle to let out another loud moan that was driving Stan  _ absolutely fucking crazy. _

Stan gulped hard, his breathing growing heavy as he locked eyes with Kyle again. Kyle’s lip trembled, his whole body shaking with embarrassment and pleasure, lips quivering as he panted out the words, “Please, Stan…” 

Stan stood up so fast he felt dizzy, legs feeling funny as he made his way over to Kenny and Kyle, both looking at him so desperately, like they both needed Stan so badly and-

“Stan, wake the hell up, you’re going to be late for school,” Stan’s eyes flying open as he shot up from bed, his father standing in the doorway.

“You better start getting your shit together Stanley.” Randy yelled, before slamming the door shut, leaving Stan disoriented. 

Stan felt hot, his mind still reeling from that dream. Did- did he just have a sex dream about his best friends? In a panic, Stan stood up, quickly noticing a wet and sticky sensation between his legs. Stan groaned loudly, changing into actual pajama pants and shooting his mom a text that he wasn’t feeling good and that he was going to skip school that day. Thankfully, his mother didn’t question him, his face still hot from the dream that Sheila just assumed it was a fever and left it alone.

Stan lay there, looking at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what the hell happened. Was the dream just a result of feeling abandoned by his friends, or did it mean he felt something more for them. Closing his eyes, he could see the images from his dream, Kenny’s daring smirk and Kyle’s desperate aroused face-

Stan screamed into his pillow.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kyle double checked his phone, making sure the time was correct. His parents had just left to take Ike to his soccer game, and Kenny was off helping his dad with something. 

Kyle locked his door, triple checking to make sure it was actually locked. The only person who had a key to his door was Kenny, and Kenny was going to be busy until late helping his dad.

He was finally alone.

Heart racing, he stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and tossed himself on his bed. He opened his bedside drawer, pulling out the lube he had bought from the pharmacy about a week ago. 

A few months had passed since he and Kenny had their talk about sex, and since that talk, their relationship had progressed past just grinding make-out sessions. It had started when Kenny was staying the night a few weeks ago, the two were outside stargazing when they got rained on. When Kyle shyly suggested the two of them get in the shower to “warm up,” Kenny was more than happy to oblige. Kyle could still remember the feeling of Kenny pushing him against the shower wall, giving him a heated kiss before sinking down to his knees in front of him. 

Since then, their usual make-outs had gone much further, usually ending with them naked, Kenny’s hand wrapped around both their dicks, stroking the two of them as he whispered filthy nothings into Kyle’s ear until he couldn’t take it anymore, gripping the sheets beneath him as he came in Kenny’s hand.

But when it came to going all the way, as Kenny put it, he didn’t feel like Kyle “was ready” yet. When Kyle asked what he meant, Kenny simply responded, “Kyle, you’ve never had anything inside you. I can’t just stick my dick up your ass and expect it to feel good.” Kyle blushed at Kenny’s bluntness, before dropping the subject.

Kyle took it upon himself to research exactly how to get ready for Kenny’s dick. He knew the basics, had watched gay porn extensively, and though he knew it was going to hurt at first, he also longed for that closeness and intimacy.

On nights just like this, where he was all alone he… practiced, as he called it. He had read that using a toy could help, but there was absolutely no way he could get away with buying a sex toy without someone in his family finding out. So, he had to resort to just using his fingers. It had hurt like hell the first time he had tried, but after a couple more tries, he found it not only easier, but also that he loved it. He couldn’t exactly get himself to come just from his fingers, but his goal was to make it easier for when he and Kenny finally…

Kyle’s breath hitched as he thought about Kenny doing this to him. He was now laying on his bed, shirt tucked up as he caressed his own chest, fingers grazing his right nipple. Gasping slightly, he took his nipple within his fingers, twisting and pulling at the sensitive bud. Kyle had no idea he had such sensitive nipples until one day Kenny had taken one in his mouth while they were making out, and Kyle swore he could have come just from that alone.

Kyle dragged his hand down from his chest to the growing erection in his boxers, palming it until he saw white. He quickly stripped off his boxers, leaving him exposed to the cold air. He touched his cock for a bit, not enough to get off, but just enough for his cock to be fully hard, a drop of pre-come forming at the tip. 

Panting, Kyle fumbled around for the lube, pouring a generous amount on his hands and warming it. He pulled his knees up, widening his legs to have better access as he stroked his entrance with his lube covered index finger. He trembled, breath heavy as he slowly inserted one finger in himself. It went easily, his body relaxed and ready to take more. He fucked himself with just one finger for a bit, images of Kenny and Stan doing this to him flashing in his head. 

Kyle added a second finger, inhaling sharply at the slight pain, but his muscles soon relaxed, and soon all Kyle felt was burning hot pleasure as he opened himself up. He imagined it was Kenny fucking him open with his fingers, his fingers being much bigger and skillful and would quickly find Kyle’s prostate. By himself, Kyle could only occasionally bump his prostate with his own fingers, but he knew Kenny would find it, and abuse it until Kyle was seeing stars. 

His breathing grew heavier, his whole body quivering as he let out small moans every time he brushed against his prostate. His mind went to Kenny, imagining him on top, watching as Kyle opened himself up, “That’s it, baby.” Kenny would coo, running a hand through Kyle’s hair, “Get yourself nice and open for my cock. Can you add a third for me?”

Kyle groaned, applying more lube on his fingers before inserting the two fingers back, this time adding a third. He threw his head back, the pain mixing with pleasure as he whimpered. Kyle had only recently been able to get three inside him, and even then it sometimes felt like too much. But he knew Kenny’s dick was way bigger than just three fingers, and he needed Kenny inside him, needed to feel that intimacy with the boy he loved.

Once he got used to the feeling of three fingers, he began to fuck himself properly. Kyle cried out, his entire body feeling like it was about to burst any second. Pre-come was now dripping down his cock as he grabbed it with his free hand, stroking himself messily. Kyle had wished he was able to get himself a toy, could only imagine would it would feel like to be properly fucked. 

He needed it, he needed it so bad, “Kenny, please, I-I need..” Kyle pleaded.

“What do you need, Kyle?” The very real, not inside his head voice of Kenny rang out in his bedroom. Kyle nearly screamed, sliding his fingers out, his hole now feeling empty and desperate despite just being walked in on.

“K-Kenny, what are you doing here?” Kyle asked loudly, quietly pinching himself to make sure this was really happening and not just one of his masturbation fantasies. 

“Dad let me go early, so I decided to come and surprise my boyfriend.” Kenny breathed, his face flushed pink as he stripped off his orange coat, “But looks like you’re the one surprising me.” 

Kyle’s mouth lay agape, unsure what to make of this situation. His boyfriend had just walked in on him, three fingers up his ass while moaning his name. It was obvious what Kyle was thinking about, and judging from how flushed Kenny was, and the obvious erection he was sporting in his jeans, that Kenny knew exactly what was going on in Kyle’s mind.

There was a part of Kyle that wanted to hide under the covers, embarrassed at being caught like this. But Kyle was also still aroused, and the look Kenny was giving him wasn’t helping.

Feeling a surge of confidence, Kyle turned to fully face Kenny, who gulped in response at seeing Kyle fully. He looked ruined, his hair a mess, eyes fully dilated, entire body red and flushed, his cock still hard and dripping. 

“I- I need you, Kenny, please.” Kyle keened, feeling dizzy from just how turned on and embarrassed he was.

“Fuck.” Kenny groaned out loud, taking his shirt off before nearly pouncing on Kyle, pinning him down to the bed with his weight as he claimed Kyle’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Kyle’s hands went into Kenny’s hair, grabbing on while Kenny took his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking hard. Kyle whimpered, Kenny was relentless with his kisses and was practically fucking Kyle’s mouth with his tongue.

Kyle squirmed in Kenny’s grasp, feeling empty and desperate for any sort of friction. Kenny sucked Kyle’s tongue into his mouth before pulling away to suck on Kyle’s throat, leaving purple bruises anywhere his lips could find.

Kyle rutted against Kenny’s leg, desperate for any sort of stimulation on his poor, leaking cock. Finally, Kenny stopped his assault on Kyle’s neck to look him in the eyes. Kenny pressed their foreheads together, both boys panting from lack of breath and pure lust. 

“What do you want, Kyle?” Kenny asked heatedly, Kyle gulping at how dark Kenny’s eyes were, he had never seen Kenny like this. Kenny, despite how good he was at teasing, was usually so soft and gentle. But Kenny’s face portrayed nothing but unadulterated lust, his eyes hovering over Kyle’s practically naked body. 

“I want- need you, Kenny, please.” Kyle cried out, his voice and face so desperate it made Kenny curse, burying his head in Kyle’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kyle?” Kenny practically purred in Kyle’s ear and _ fuck _ , Kyle thought he was going to come just from Kenny’s dirty words alone.

“Please Kenny...” Kyle begged, feeling embarrassed about how desperate he probably sounded, but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He had waited for this for what felt like years. Not necessarily the sex, but rather he craved the closeness, the affirmation that at least one of the boys he loved truly loved and desired him back.

Kenny cursed again, helping Kyle to remove his shirt fully before pushing him back down on the bed, not enough to hurt but rougher than Kenny usually has been with Kyle. Their few sexual experiences, Kenny was patient, gentle and slow. Now, he acted just as desperate as Kyle was, if not more so, with his movements. Kenny clumsily got up to take his pants off, almost tripping and falling on his ass from how fast he went. Kyle let out a laugh from how ridiculous Kenny looked, Kenny giving him a heated glare before returning to his spot on top of him, giving his ass a small slap as punishment for laughing. To his, and Kyle’s, surprise, he let out a small moan at the action.

Grabbing the lube that had been abandoned on the side of the bed, Kenny hooked his hands under Kyle’s knees, forcing his legs open. As he popped open the bottle of lube to rub some on his fingers, he leaned back down, brushing his lips against Kyle’s ear.

“You’re so hot, dude. I can’t fucking stand it.” his breath tickling Kyle’s ear, tugging his earlobe with his teeth. Kyle could do nothing but shiver under Kenny’s hands, gasping when he felt Kenny reaching between his legs, cold lube covered fingers at his entrance.

Kyle held his breath as one of Kenny’s fingers entered inside him. It was much thicker and longer than Kyle’s own, and Kenny quickly added a second finger as Kyle relaxed and opened himself up for Kenny. The pleasure grew gradually, Kenny’s fingers stroking inside him. Kenny kept his mouth right up to Kyle’s ear, whispering absolutely filthy words with a mixture of “you’re doing so good, that’s right babe,” in there for good measure.

As the pleasure grew and Kyle’s moans got louder, Kenny pulled his fingers out. Kyle whined, feeling even emptier than he did when Kenny had interrupted him earlier. Kenny shushed him, “I’ve got you, babe,” discarding his boxers and grabbing the lube, and a condom from his coat pocket, to slick himself up.

Kyle’s heart was beating so fast he was feeling light-headed. He almost felt overwhelmed with emotions, the realization setting in that the fantasies he’s had for years were finally coming true, that he was going to be fucked by one of his best friends who he loved and who loved him back. 

“You ready?” Kenny asked, voice intense and laced with pure desire. While he was doing a good job at keeping his composure, he was starting to lose any sort of self-control. He had never been so aggressively aroused in his  _ life,  _ frantic with lust the moment he walked in on Kyle fucking himself with his fingers and moaning his name.

Kyle nodded, not trusting himself to even speak coherently. Kenny lined himself up, giving Kyle a heated kiss as he pushed in. Kyle wasn’t sure what to expect for his first time, and the sensation he felt as Kenny buried himself inside him was that it felt  _ new.  _ It definitely hurt, but not as much as he had been led to believe by the Internet. Kenny started kissing Kyle all over his face, cooing as Kyle let him in, body relaxing as Kenny bottomed out. 

“Fuck,” Kenny panted, face buried in Kyle’s shoulders. Kyle ran his hands over Kenny’s back, whimpering as he got used to the new feeling of having a cock inside him for the first time, “You feel so fucking good, Kyle.” Kyle dug his fingers into Kenny’s back, “Sh-shut the,  _ ah,  _ fuck up,” Kyle managed to get out, hooking his right leg over Kenny’s hip, “You can move now.” 

Kenny raised himself a bit to fully loom over Kyle, both hands on the side of Kyle’s head, staring him in the eyes as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. He stayed at this pace for a bit, before Kyle started to squirm impatiently, “Kenny, move faster.” Kyle murmured, now wrapping both his legs tightly around Kenny’s waist. A part of Kenny wanted to tease Kyle for being so needy and impatient, but all he could think about was how good Kyle felt, and how sexy Kyle looked being fucked, eyes watering and parting lips letting out soft whimpers and moans. 

Licking his lips, Kenny began to thrust faster, angled in such a way that he hit Kyle’s prostate with every thrust. The small whimpers from Kenny’s thrusts began to turn into loud moans, and Kenny was  _ really _ happy that Kyle’s family was gone for the night.

To put it lightly, Kyle looked positively lewd, red hair sweaty and sticking to his face, which was now as red as his hair. Lips bruised from kisses and neck riddled with new and old love bites, and moans spilling out as Kenny loses any sense of rhythm with his thrusts, climax approaching. 

“Ahh, K-Kenny…” Kyle mewled, “I’m,  _ ah,  _ gonna-” 

With a choked moan, Kyle dug his nails into Kenny’s back, mouth open in a silent scream as he came all over his and Kenny’s stomach. Kyle collapsed on the bed, boneless and limp, exhausted and overstimulated as Kenny thrusted hard, once, twice, before coming as well. 

There was a moment of silence, the only sound in the room was their mingled breath, slowly coming back down to normal. Kenny pulled out of Kyle, who whimpered in response to suddenly feeling empty again. Kenny tied the condom, tossing it in the trash can before pulling his boxers back on in case Kyle’s parents came into the room at some point later in the night. He scooped Kyle into his arms, pulling him against his chest and petting his still sweaty hair. 

Kyle tried to pinpoint what it was he was feeling. He was happy, incredibly happy. His first time with Kenny was everything he could have dreamed of and more. It had felt so good and  _ perfect. _ He should be smiling in Kenny’s arms, feeling complete. But then why did he feel so-

“Kyle?” He heard Kenny ask, his voice full of concern. It was then Kyle realized that he had started crying on Kenny’s chest. “Kyle, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Kenny frantically asked, hands caressing both sides of Kyle’s cheeks. 

“N-no!” Kyle basically shouted back, sitting up to look at Kenny, who looked so worried, biting his lips in fear that he had hurt Kyle somehow.

“I’m sorry, Kenny. I shouldn’t be crying, I shouldn’t be sad. Our first time was more than I could have imagined, but I just- I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m sorry, I look so fucking stupid right now.” Kyle’s tears fell faster as he babbled, not even sure if he was speaking coherently.

Kenny’s look of fear turned into one of understanding, fingers gently wiping away Kyle’s tears.

“Is it Stan?” Kenny questioned, voice barely a whisper. But Kyle heard, and Kyle immediately knew he was right. Kyle didn’t regret being with Kenny, but both him and Kenny were hurting from Stan’s treatment towards them. Kyle hadn’t had a proper conversation with Stan in months, and his happiness with Kenny just made him miss Stan.

“Why won’t he talk to us, Kenny?” Kyle demanded, his voice sounding so sad it hurt Kenny just to hear it. Kenny knew Kyle had made multiple attempts to get Stan to talk to him, but they always ended with Stan slamming the door right in his face.

“I don’t know, Kyle.” Kenny responded truthy. “I can try talking to him, if you’d like?”

Kyle just nodded, then laid his head back down on Kenny’s chest. Kenny wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, fingers tracing small circles in his back. 

“I’m sorry, Kenny,” Kyle murmured, voice sleepy. “I love you, and I have no regrets.” Kenny could feel Kyle smile, and Kenny just chuckled, stroking his red locks. “I just wish… I don’t know.”

“You wish me, you and Stan could all be together?” Kenny inquired, already knowing the answer. 

“God, yes.” Kyle said, eyes closing as drowsiness took over, “But that would never happen.”

“Never say never, babe.” Kenny said, but Kyle was already asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! My South Park tumblr is kaythuwu and I am currently taking fanfic suggestions/requests!


	4. Stan Makes A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny goes over to Stan's to talk about his recent behavior.
> 
> Stan finally has to face his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! I am honestly really happy with this chapter, and I can't wait to get started on the next one.

It was finally the summer, the summer before senior year of high school, their last summer before the boys’ are officially adults.

And Stan Marsh was absolutely fucking  _ miserable. _

His summer days before senior year should be full of typical high school affairs- partying, hanging out with his friends, football practice. But Stan didn’t really have motivation to do anything anymore.

Hell, he didn’t even really have friends anymore.

The girl he thought he loved left him months ago, he had become so emotionally distant all the other boys in school considered him a drag to be around and cut contact with him. His family had seemingly given up on him, his father insisting that he was just “going through a phase” since his relationship with Wendy was truly over. He had stopped going to football practice, and was amazed that he hadn’t been kicked off the team yet, but he guessed it might have something to do with the fact that his uncle was the coach.

And then there was Kyle and Kenny, who had been dating for at least 4 months now, meaning that Stan hadn’t had a real conversation with either of them for four months either. 

Fuck, he missed them a lot.

He knew he was being an irrational asshole about this, that Kyle and Kenny were likely confused and hurt. Hell, he knew Kyle was hurt, from all the texts and phone calls he had been ignoring from his supposed to be Super Best Friend. Kyle had even shown up to his house a couple times, but Stan always ended up making an excuse for why they couldn’t talk, or just slamming the door right in his face.

Stan knew Kyle was upset at him, he could see it every time they walked past each other in the halls at school. The black haired boy was thankful for summer, and didn’t have to see the sad look on Kyle’s face every time he blatantly ignored Kyle in the halls.

And Kenny hadn’t tried to contact him at  _ all.  _ Probably too busy being happy and in love with Kyle to even give a shit about him anymore, Stan thought bitterly. 

He covered his face in his hands, groaning loudly. His parents were away somewhere, they had told him but he didn’t bother to even listen to what they said anymore. He was so angry at himself for being so irrationally angry about Kyle and Kenny dating. Why was he still so bothered about it? He should be happy for his friends, that they had found happiness with each other, but all he felt was this empty, cold feeling in his heart that surged every time he thought about the two of them together.

His dreams weren’t helping either. Sleep was becoming harder, and Stan was sleeping less and less every night. The moments he did manage to doze off, his dreams almost always involved Kyle and Kenny, and almost always they were sexual dreams that had Stan waking up both embarrassed, angry and turned on.

Stan had lost track of time, unsure what exact day of the week it was. He spent the majority of his time laying on the coach with the television on to some show he didn’t actually care about. He didn’t even watch it most of the time, instead just staring past the TV, lost in his own miserable thoughts.

It was still daytime when a loud pounding at the front door broke Stan out of whatever depression stupor he found himself in. Stan stared blankly at the door, trying to think of who could possibly be at the door. Were his parents back from wherever they had gone? But then why would they be pounding the front door with their fists instead of using a key? 

Whoever was at the door was getting impatient, the pounding getting louder and Stan could hear shouting from the other side.

“Stan, open the fucking door right now.”

Stan recognized the voice immediately as Kenny, his heart dropping into his stomach. For a moment, Stan sat on the coach in silence, hoping that this was all in his head or that Kenny would just assume he wasn’t home and give up, and Stan could avoid whatever awkward conversation Kenny would force him to have.

Stan had no such luck though, Kenny getting more persistent with his knocking and sounding much more irritated as he was being ignored.

“Stan, don’t fucking do this. I know you’re in there, now open the fucking door or I swear to god I will kick it down myself.” 

God, what the fuck.

Stan angrily stood up, stomping over to the door, still not opening it.

“Kenny, god damn it. Go away. My parents are home, and you’re gonna piss them off-”

“Fuck off, Stan. Your parents aren’t home. They went on vacation for the next 2 weeks.” Kenny shouted back, patience dwindling.

“How the fuck did you know that-”

“Because they went with Kyle’s parents, dumb shit. Now open this door before I break it down.” Stan almost called him out on that, not actually believing Kenny could single-handedly break the door down himself. But, he also risked Kenny actually doing it, and then he was left having to stammer through an awkward conversation with Kenny and a broken down door, which would be hell to try and explain to his parents.  _ Yeah sorry, Mom, Kenny broke down the door because I was being a bitch and would refuse to talk to him. _

Steering his nerves, Stan slowly opened the front door for Kenny. He honestly felt like he was about to throw up, like the nervous feeling he got in his stomach all those years ago when Wendy kissed him for the first time, only 100 times worse. Opening the door just a crack, Stan peeked through the small opening, standing there was an obviously pissed off looking Kenny, who met his eyes with a glare. 

Kenny took his chance- using his strength,  _ fuck when did Kenny get so strong,  _ he grabbed ahold of the slightly open door and pushed it fully open, nearly knocking Stan over. Stan stumbled back with a yelp, Kenny charging into the living room and slamming the door shut behind him, locking it for good measure.

“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” Stan spit out, pissed at how Kenny just forced himself into the house. “What is  _ my  _ problem?” Kenny spat back, taking heavy footsteps towards Stan. Stan instinctively backed away from Kenny until his back hit the wall behind him, leaving him nowhere to escape. “What the fuck is  _ your _ problem? You’ve ignored me and Kyle for the past four fucking months without even telling us why.” Kenny’s voice was devoid of any of his usual snark and wit, being replaced with rage that Stan had never heard come out of the usual laid back boy.

Stan was also aware of just how small he felt in Kenny’s presence, feeling Kenny looming over him as he had him trapped against the living room wall. Stan was technically taller than Kenny, but in his current situation, he felt defenseless against Kenny’s dark, angry eyes that seemed to be staring right into Stan’s own soul. A blush crept onto Stan’s face at the realization of how close Kenny was, how he had practically pushed him against the wall, and embarrassingly, how he was starting to feel slightly turned on from it.

Biting his lip, Stan’s anger melted into embarrassment and shame, eyes darting around past Kenny into the living room to avoid making eye contact with the boy looming over him, “I-I don’t want to talk about it.” Stan mumbled, his own voice sounding pathetic in his ears. 

Kenny wasn’t pleased with the answer Stan had given him, and he slammed his hand on the wall right above Stan in irritation, Stan jumping in surprise. Stan’s face flushed even more, breath hitching as Kenny’s body pressed itself closer to Stan’s. Feeling light-headed from how intense Kenny was acting, he wished nothing more than a hole to open below him and take him away from this situation. His best friend was, rightfully, pissed at him. He had every right to be mad at Stan, and Stan knew he should just come clean and admit his jealousy over him and Kyle dating. But admitting his jealousy meant admitting that his feelings for Kyle and Kenny went beyond normal friendship, feelings that he himself had barely accepted. But he also knew if Kenny kept him pinned to the wall like this for much longer, Kenny was going to feel the physical evidence of just how much he was attracted to the blonde haired boy.

“No, no more excuses.” Kenny growled out, hot breath hitting Stan’s face and  _ fuck,  _ why did angry Kenny have to sound so damn hot? “You’re going to tell me what your fucking problem with me and Kyle is right now.” With that, Kenny pressed himself slightly closer to Stan, and Stan’s resolve fucking broke, letting out a loud whimper in response to Kenny’s body pressing closer to his.

Stan wanted to die right there and then. Kenny’s eyes widened in realization, that Stan’s face wasn’t red from anger, but arousal, “Oh, so that’s how it is?” Kenny smirked, and moved his face right into the crook of Stan’s neck, lips slightly brushing against his throat. “Here I thought you were just being a homophobic asshole, but really you were mad because we left you out, huh?” Kenny’s voice teased, and Stan gulped. Eyes looking down in shame, he let go of his bottom lip, biting it so hard he could taste blood. 

“I’m sorry.” Stan whispered, not knowing what else to say. Kenny backed away from Stan who was now trembling against the wall. Gentle hands cupped his cheeks, and he allowed himself to look into Kenny’s eyes again. His eyes no longer portrayed anger, being replaced with such gentleness and Stan wanted to cry.

“It’s okay, Stan.” Kenny spoke with a tenderness that Stan didn’t deserve at this point. “But you really should have said something to us instead of making yourself upset.” Stan nodded, knowing Kenny was absolutely right. “I’m an asshole.” Stan muttered miserably, “But I couldn’t help it. I- I was scared. About my feelings for you, and for Kyle. That you two would think I was gross or something for liking both of you at the same time. I-” Stan let out everything that had been on his mind for the past four months, his mouth on auto-pilot as he dumped his feelings out loud to Kenny, who listened with a kindness and understanding that Stan definitely knew he did not deserve.

When he was finally done talking, a silence fell upon the two boys. Stan braced himself for whatever rejection Kenny was going to give him, but Stan knew he deserved to be rejected for how he had treated the two boys he loved the past four months- that he didn’t deserve the time and day from them, let alone forgiveness.

Instead though, Kenny opened his mouth, words not registering to Stan at first, “Stan. I love you, and Kyle loves you.” Stan stood with his mouth agape, not sure if he had heard Kenny correctly at first. “But you need to think, and I mean think, about what you want to do here. If you want to pretend things are still the same, just text Kyle an apology and you can go back to being our third wheel best friend. Or…” Kenny lowered his voice an octave, leaning in close to the slightly taller boy, “You can come over to Kyle’s later, and the three of us can have a nice, long chat about where we go from here.” 

With that, Kenny gave Stan a soft peck on his cheek, and then left. Stan’s hand automatically went to press the cheek where Kenny had kissed him. His shaking knees finally gave out, and he slid down to the floor in a heap. 

What the  _ fuck  _ was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> SP tumblr: @kaythuwu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my final paper for school, god help me.  
> I'll try to have the 2nd chapter up sometime next week!


End file.
